Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-k-(-8k)}$
Explanation: Combine the ${k}$ terms: − k − ( − 8 k ) = = ( − 1 + 8 ) k 7 k { \begin{eqnarray} -{k} - (-8{k}) &=& (-1 + 8){k} \\ &=& 7{k} \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $7k$.